Krile Mayer Baldesion
|romaji = Kururu Maia Barudeshion |Aka = Cara |Element = Earth |Profession = Princess of Bal |Age = 14 |Height = 5' 1" (154 cm) |Weight = 88 lbs. (40 kg) |Birthplace = Bal |}} Krile Mayer Baldesion, also known as Cara or Kururu, is a protagonist from Final Fantasy V. She is the granddaughter of Galuf Halm Baldesion and the princess of Bal Castle. She can talk to moogles and chocobos as well as tame and befriend wind drakes. She keeps a pet moogle in her room and a wind drake on her balcony. When she first appears, she is known as Girl. Profile Appearance Krile's in-game sprite depicts her with blue eyes, long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a ribbon, and wearing a blue dress. Her Shibuya art adds a yellow cardigan over the dress. Her Yoshitaka Amano artwork depicts her in a red leotard with a sash around her waist; fingerless gloves that extend to her elbows; blue thigh-high boots and matching cloak. The Final Fantasy Anthology render changes the color of her leotard and cloak to brown, and she has sparse bangs. Her hair is held back with a red band rather than a ribbon, and she wears red earrings. She wears peach eyeshadow. Personality Krile is a bright and optimistic girl. Like Galuf, the driving force behind her is hope. She is knowledgeable about Exdeath and the Interdimensional Rift. Krile's optimism and cheery outlook allow her to make light of an otherwise grave situation, or even the responsibilities of royalty, and she sometimes teases the other party members. Krile has something of a sixth sense about her grandfather and his friends, and when things are going wrong elsewhere. Despite being bright and cheerful, Krile often feels lonely. Abilities Although Krile's job class skills are not different from the other party members', she has a few abilities unique to her. Krile can sense the illusion that covers Castle Exdeath, although she needs the help of her grandfather's spirit and the warriors in Quelb to break it. She can see ghosts and speak to them when the other party members cannot, such as when Syldra's spirit appears. Krile can speak to wind drakes and moogles. At one point Ghido communicates with her telepathically, although it is unclear if he has a special reason for choosing her. There is no canon explanation given for why Krile has these abilities. Story When Krile was young her parents left on an expedition to the Gloceana Desert to save a wind drake, but all that returned was the dragon. She bonded with it, and was raised by her grandfather Galuf thereafter. She was close to him throughout her childhood, and was concerned when he disappeared on his way to protect the Wind Crystal in the other world. When Siren attempts to ensnare Galuf and his new friends with hallucinations of their loved ones, she projects an image of Krile, but Galuf suffers from amnesia and is unaffected. In Karnak, Galuf's memory starts to return and he begins to remember Krile. When the party attempts to save the Earth Crystal Krile arrives in a meteor at the Ronka Ruins, using her magic to disable a possessed King Tycoon. She reunites with her grandfather and her presence restores his memory but they are unable to stop the Earth Crystal from shattering. With Exdeath reawakened, she and her grandfather return to their world to combat him. She and her wind drake travel to Big Bridge with Galuf and Bal's army. The other Light Warriors follow them but are captured by Exdeath, who holds them as hostages to force the army to retreat. After Galuf rescues them from Castle Exdeath, Exdeath's barriers activate and the Light Warriors—Galuf included—are thrown halfway across the world. Krile, the wind drake, and the soldiers retreat to the Castle of Bal. Krile's moogle tells her the Light Warriors have made their way to Moogle Village. Although her wind drake is injured and exhausted, it volunteers for the long fight and Krile and her moogle bring the Light Warriors the castle. The wind drake succumbs to its wounds and Lenna and Faris suggest Dragon Grass as a cure. While the others depart to collect Dragon Grass from Drakenvale Krile is contacted telepathically by the sage Ghido with a message for the party to visit him. The psychic call gives her a migraine, and she collapses. The Light Warriors bring back Dragon Grass, but the wind drake refuses to eat it until Lenna eats some first. Krile rushes to give Lenna an Elixir to save her from poison, as Dragon Grass is poisonous to humans. The others visit Ghido and on his advice Galuf's party confronts Exdeath in the Great Forest of Moore after accidentally breaking the seals on the world's Crystals. They are defeated as Exdeath turns the Crystals' power on them. Krile, sensing something is wrong, rushes off on her wind drake to save them. She tries to contain Exdeath with a magic spell, but he traps her in a ring of fire. Galuf shatters the crystal binding him and assaults Exdeath until the warlock flees with the Crystals. With Exdeath gone the others are saved, but it comes at the cost of Galuf's life, despite the party's efforts to heal him. Krile is grief-stricken by his death, but Galuf's ghost appears to her by using the power of the Guardian Tree and reassures she is not alone, leaving behind a memento that grants her his abilities. Krile decides to take up her grandfather's role as a Warrior of Light, and none of the others object. Galuf's spirit imbues her with his knowledge and skills in battle and with her impressive knowledge of Exdeath, Krile is a great help to the party. She and Bartz grow close, as he keeps an eye on her after her grandfather's death. The party goes to Castle Exdeath where Krile senses that an apparent dead end is an illusion created by Exdeath. With the help of Galuf's spirit and the werewolves of Quelb, the illusion is dispelled and the party traverses the castle's true form. Although they seem to defeat Exdeath at the top of the castle, he mocks them for their ignorance and shatters the final three Crystals. When they are mysteriously transported to Castle Tycoon, Krile senses something is wrong. She feels Galuf wants her to hurry somewhere, so she and Bartz slip away from the castle's coronation ceremony, but fall into an Antlion's pit, and are rescued by Faris after promising not to leave her behind again. Krile complains of a painful splinter. At Ghido's Cave, after he reveals the two worlds have been merged, the "splinter" in Krile's hand turns out to be a disguised Exdeath who reveals his true goal, the Void, which used to be sealed in the rift between worlds. The Void consumes Castle Tycoon with Lenna still inside. Bartz, Faris, and Krile hurry to the Library of the Ancients to speak to Ghido, who tells them of the Twelve Legendary Weapons in the Sealed Castle. On their way to the Pyramid of Moore, they stop at the Guardian Tree and reminiscence over the losses they have suffered: Galuf, Lenna, the Dawn Warriors, and King Tycoon. Krile says they must stop Exdeath to protect all the life in the world. Bartz and Faris agree and resolve there will be no more sacrifices. After retrieving the first seal, the party reunites with Lenna at the Guardian Tree, as she was saved by a wind drake when the castle was sucked into the Void. She is possessed by the demon Melusine and attacks, but rejoins after the others defeat it. The party travels around the world to unlock the Sealed Weapons, and obtain powerful spells and summons. At the Phoenix Tower, Krile comforts Lenna after the wind drake gives its life to become the Phoenix summon. She comforts Faris when the ghost of Syldra appears in the Pirates' Hideout and becomes a summon where she and Faris are the only ones who can see her. After scaling Fork Tower, the party reunites with Cid and Mid, who modify the party's airship to work as a submarine. Once they obtain the Sealed Weapons, Krile and the others enter the Interdimensional Rift to defeat Exdeath. The warriors defeat Exdeath and Neo Exdeath and Krile is the first to be lifted by the power of the Crystals after the battle. Krile jokes about claiming the vacated throne of Bal and writes a long letter to Mid about what the other warriors have been up to in the year since Exdeath's defeat, and visits the Guardian Tree where Galuf died. She is joined by Bartz, Faris, and Lenna, who cheer her up and together they promise to stay friends forever and protect the Crystals. If Krile falls during the final battle with Neo Exdeath and has not been resurrected by the time the battle ends, the letter she normally writes to Cid and Mid is written by one of the other main characters—this alternate ending varies depending on who was left alive. Gameplay About halfway through the game Krile will replace Galuf and will inherit Galuf's abilities and job experience; the player should keep this in mind when leveling up jobs with Galuf. Krile has the highest raw Agility, and her raw Magic stat is second only to Lenna. This allows Krile to be a fast spellcaster. The player should take advantage of her Agility and Magic stat and give her magical jobs, such as Black Mage, Blue Mage, or Summoner. In the Finest Fantasy for Advance and mobile versions, Krile has the innate element of Earth, therefore the Gladiator's Finisher ability will take this element when using this ability. Stats Each playable character has slightly different base attributes and are therefore slightly better suited for different task(s). Krile has the highest raw Agility, and second best raw Magic stat. She is also tied with Lenna for the lowest raw Strength. So Krile can be a fast spellcaster thanks to her Agility. Below is the list of Krile's base stats. Musical Themes Krile's theme is considered to be "The Castle of Dawn", which plays predominately during her early appearances, and later at her home the Castle of Bal. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Although not written in the dialogue, Minfilia speaks to a person, named Krile, via linkpearl in an underlain audio, after the Scions reunite and escape Castrum Centri together. After her audio is finished, there is a brief line where she says, "... My regards to grandfather." Most likely referring to Galuf. In patch 2.1, this Krile is directly referenced in main-quest written dialogue, and in patch 2.2, it is discovered that the Isle of Val has "disappeared", and it is feared Krile has gone with it. It is later reported, in patch 2.3, that Krile has survived the incident but has been left near-comatose from the experience and is recovering, with patch 2.4 making mention that she's continuing to recover but is still not conscious. Furthermore, the "Krile" character mentioned here is said to be part of the "Students of Baldesion". Precisely how deep this connection may be has yet to be explored, and the character, whoever they may be, has not yet appeared on-camera in the game. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Krile appears as a playable DLC character. Her attire is based on her Yoshitaka Amano art and she wields the ''Final Fantasy V version of the Magus Rod. She was only released for the Japanese version of the game. She is a Spell and Speed oriented character. Stats Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Krile appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Krile appears as a summonable Legend in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. She is depicted in her default ''Final Fantasy V outfit and the outfit based from Yoshitaka Amano's artwork. Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= ''Final Fantasy Artniks Krile appears as a character card. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Krile is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, she summons both Titan and Odin with her Summoner’s Dualcast during battle. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Krile appears in numerous trading cards. Many of the cards are earth-elemental alluding to her being associated with the element in the GBA and mobile versions of ''Final Fantasy V. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Etymology Her Japanese name is Kururu. Baldesion is likely a nomenclature formed from the name of her home, Bal. Cara was an arbitrary renaming of the character for the RPGe fan translation. The name was selected by Adam Rippon, who was a member of RPGe at the time. Trivia *Krile makes a cameo in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals. *Krile is the only playable character in Final Fantasy V to not be shown from the left side in her battle stance. She instead is shown somewhat to the front. However, she is shown from the left side in her battle stance as a DLC character for Final Fantasy All the Bravest. *One of the students of Baldesion from Final Fantasy XIV is named Krile. Category:Final Fantasy V Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends